Question: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{4q - 7}{5q + 10} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 10$ $ -(4q - 7) = \dfrac{5q + 10}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -10(4q - 7) = 5q + 10 $ $-40q + 70 = 5q + 10$ $70 = 45q + 10$ $60 = 45q$ $45q = 60$ $q = \dfrac{60}{45}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{4}{3}$